Many individuals and businesses prepare and deliver presentations using a presentation program. Typically, presentation programs allow the user to edit, create, and present slides using their computer. Some characteristics associated with a set of slides may be customized by the user to convey the look and feel desired by the user. Some of the characteristics that may be modified include items such as background, color scheme, text styles, as well as the general slide layout. Once the template associating the characteristics with the slides is created, however, each slide has the same look and feel as the other slides within the presentation.